Alastor Enters Hell
by KathyPrior42
Summary: Journey back to pre-Hazbin Hotel, and witness how the infamous Radio Demon arrived in Hell...and lived up to his name.


**Part 1: "Alastor enters Hell" 1933**

Black empty space.

Complete silence.

He felt like he was floating in some kind of void. Where he was, he didn't know.

He had no form, no physical sensations of any kind.

For a moment he just…was.

A small white light emerged from the dark above, and steadily grew. Though it was blinding, the light didn't bother him.

_"Alastor…Alastor…"_

A choir of vocals were speaking the repeated word in the distance. The voices grew louder as he felt himself rising upward. The word felt comforting to him, and sounded strangely familiar.

_"Alastor…"_

He suddenly stopped and saw a golden gate up ahead within white clouds. A winged figure puffed up his white wings and stared at him.

"I am Puriel," the angel said. He had a white face with red blotches on his cheeks, yellow eyes and short bronze gold hair. He was dressed in white dress pants, a white shirt, a golden bowtie, and matching shoes.

"I am an examiner of souls and one of many who determine where one goes in the afterlife."

He spoke an incantation.

"Alastor Roscoe Duvalier," Puriel stated. "Here is your previous form."

Alastor gasped as he suddenly remembered his name. A flood of memories of his past life rushed back to him.

Alastor stared down at himself and saw his human reflection in front of him. A thin man with a pointed chin stared back at him with chocolate brown eyes and small round glasses. His skin was a very light brown, looking almost white. His hair color was in-between brown and red, short with a bit of a wave pointing to one side. The longest parts of his hair were slightly past his ears, reaching toward his chin.

A large black bowtie was positioned below his neck. His undershirt was white with buttons and crisscrossing lines forming a few diamonds. The design resembled the structure of a radio tower. Along with tan pants and brown boots, he wore a candy red pinstriped coat with dark red stripes going vertically down toward his waist.

What was disturbing about his reflection was a small red x on his forehead between his eyes that seemed to be glowing. His clothes were stained with blood as was the side of his face.

Alastor sprouted a large grin and instantly felt better. He said his name out loud, surprised to hear his voice.

The angel in front of him continued. "Alastor Roscoe Duvalier, born in New Orleans to French American Joseph Duvalier and Creole American Loretta Duvalier. Entered Earth January 24th, 1896 at 3:00AM. Died in 1933 in the woods via a gunshot to the head and mauling by dogs."

A brief flashback of him running from the police, trying to hide in the woods. Hearing the growling of canines and being surrounded by sharp teeth. A loud gunshot and an exploding pain through his head. Briefly seeing a buck in the distance before things went black.

Puriel looked through an endless holographic list of souls. He turned to Alastor with a glare.

"Due to the endless number of people you killed, you are not fit to enter Heaven. You are to either enter Hell, purgatory, Tartarus…" he listed off dark places from other cultures…

"…or go back to the endless void, as those who die a second death are fated to go."

Alastor could feel a strange sensation, like someone, or something was tugging at his chest. It seemed to come from far below. He suddenly felt the need to follow it.

Having read his mind, Puriel nodded, a look of disgust on his face. "Your fate has been decided. Suffering and death will be there to meet you, unless you can somehow redeem yourself. Farewell."

The angel and the golden gate vanished, the darkness filling in again. Like the sudden drop of a roller coaster, Alastor felt himself plummeting rapidly down through the dark.

He literally screamed into the void.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He thought he briefly saw a familiar blue and green planet out in space, but everything rushed by too quickly for him to comprehend.

Breaking through dark ground, falling further into hot magma, uncomfortable heat that was even hotter than the sun…

Falling ever so endlessly, until he rushed through an opening portal in a crimson sky, the rim surrounded by flames.

Down below, a group of little red skinned imps were forcing enchanted voodoo dolls made of straw to dance on hot coals. Red glowing chains held the dolls in place around their necks, the magic coming from the lead imp's claws. The lead imp cackled, wearing ringmaster's clothing and a round hat while the other imps jeered. A few demons watched the show from a distance. Several circus tents were lined nearby. The lead imp looked up in horror as the yelling figure fell down…and crushed him, creating a giant crater in the ground. The chains disappeared and the dolls cheered. They jumped over the coals and chased away their tormentors with sizzling silver pins.

The imp and Alastor fell through another portal, this time into a dark void. Alastor landed hard on his back despite no visible structure being there. He coughed and slowly stood up, brushing off dirt and ash from his hair and clothes. The imp rubbed his long horns in pain and stood up too. The imp glared at Alastor, baring his fangs, but was quickly held into place via black tentacles pinning down his arms and legs. The imp yelled before being consumed by rows of sharp white teeth that appeared in the dark.

Alastor remained perfectly still, not even daring to breathe. (Not that he really could, anymore.) The black space was nothing like the silent void of death. In fact, it was more like an ocean of dark matter, humid heat and…

…things that were alive.

Shadow spirits ebbed and flowed through the endless space, some with glowing white eyes, others with horns, all of them blending in within the dark. Shrieks, moans, and the occasional cackle filled the air.

"Hello darkness, my old friend," Alastor spoke to himself.

"Hello to you as well," said a voice from behind him.

Alastor spun around and only saw darkness.

"Who's there?"

"Over here," said the voice, in a distorted eerie tone.

He looked to the side and nearly gasped. Surrounded by an aura of red was a shadow of what looked like a skeletal humanoid deer. The figure stood upright with large white holes for eyes and sharp teeth inside its mouth. A pair of large antlers sat around shadow deer ears and a mess of hair. A claw with four fingers gripped Alastor's shoulders.

"Who are you?" Alastor asked.

The being morphed until it was a black copy of him.

"I am you," the shadow replied. "You may call me… Rotsala. I was born from your deepest nightmares, nestled in your subconscious. All of your evil thoughts, your fear, your rage…and your desire for vengeance. Those thoughts nourished me. Every kill you made on Earth brought you one step closer to not only death, but also to the underground Loas, and myself. Once you died, I was born with this shadow vessel, and separated from your mind. I traveled down here, to my home, knowing you would come. Now we are reunited at last."

"But you're not a part of me anymore," Alastor said.

"Yes and no," the shadow said. "Though I have my own body, I am still a reflection of your true feelings, your true motivations. So, naturally, once we get to Hell I'll be your…guide, as it were."

"But we can't go back to Hell. Aren't we stuck down here?"

"Not for long," said the shadow. He pointed down to Alastor's arm. Alastor looked and saw three glowing red voodoo symbols etched onto it in blood.

Alastor could sense other ancient beings moving closer to him, speaking in ghostly whispers.

The shadow continued, "Your debt to the Loas and specifically to Lord Kalfu has been paid. A sacrifice of loved ones in addition to your own gruesome death…bestows upon you, neigh unlimited power."

It all happened before Alastor had the chance to blink. Shadow creatures rapidly circled around him and black tentacles enveloped his entire body like a macabre cocoon. Alastor yelled as his human skin cracked, and peeled off his body in fleshy chunks, which soon faded into dust. Muscle and bone also disintegrated rapidly. Surprisingly, it wasn't agonizing. It was more like the natural process of a snake shedding its old skin to make way for something new.

He felt formless, naked and cold, but soon warmed up as new flesh formed where his old exterior shell once was.

His new skin and face were grayish in color. Empty dark sockets took up much of his face, the home of his new demonic red eyes. Soon, other body features formed: thin gray arms, legs, four fingered hands and four-toed feet…an anatomy of a male human, though definitely not human at all.

Alastor opened his mouth and sharp yellow fangs slowly emerged from the top and bottom. They closed together to form a wide sinister smile.

Thick red hair grew on Alastor's head, pointing out in a slight wave toward the right like his previous human form. Tuffs of hair ending slightly past his chin on either side completed the look, ending with black colored tips. Instead of round earlobes, thick fluffy deer-shaped ears grew from the sides of his head, ending in black furry tips. In addition, small black antlers stuck out in the middle of his head, along with a fluffy black and red deer tail that appeared near his tailbone.

Alastor waved his hand in front of his right eye, and an old fashioned monocle appeared under it, connected by a thin chain. A burgundy pinstriped dress coat and a red undershirt materialized and covered his body. The ends of the coat were filled with several holes, giving it a tattered feel. An upside down black cross lay under a large black bowtie in place under his chin and neck. He wore the same color pants, plus black shoes with red deer hoof prints on the soles. Black gloves with red tips covered his four-clawed hands.

With his new form complete, the tentacles released Alastor and parted away.

Tingling hot red electricity spread into his head, then moved down his body, much of it resting in his hands and fingers. He snapped on instinct and a burst of red magic sparked to life like a firework.

Then knowledge of magic and voodoo spells entered into his brain. The new information faded into the back of his head, staying there like he had it within him all his life.

"HEHEHEHEHAHAHAHA!"

Alastor let out a maniacal laugh that rose higher into hysterical giggles. All this supernatural power was coursing through his veins, and he loved every second of it.

Finally the magic quietly faded with a humming sound.

Two shadow demon figures approached with silent steps, eyes glowing red. Alastor could barely make out their forms in the blackness.

"One more thing," said the shadow. "Demons make deals down here in Hell, and they are not to be taken lightly. These two are friends of mine. They are a few of the representatives of this world below Hell."

The shadow creatures morphed into two alternate versions of Alastor. The one to the left had a red deer head with large antlers, radio dials for eyes and a dark blue suit. The other one had an old fashioned radio for a head, and wore a red suit with a black tie with crisscross lines on it like those of a radio tower.

"These two have taken forms suitable to your liking. They were the main ones who helped transform you…you may call them by their pseudonyms Cerf and Muse."

The two shadows turned men awkwardly waved, feeling out of place in their temporary demon costumes.

"Since they used all their effort to craft you a suitable body to enter Hell…it only seems fitting that you could help them out as well."

Alastor narrowed his eyes. There was more to this. "A proposal?"

The shadow nodded. "Give some of your newfound power to them and a connection will be forged between you and my brethren. You will be able to summon imps, shadow spirits and even the darkest creatures of the underworld with just a snap of your fingers. Cerf and Muse can serve as your bodyguards."

Cerf walked forward. "I will give you animal instincts like sharp hearing and fast reflexes."

Muse elbowed Cerf's side and pushed forward. "I can give you something even better…your own personal weapon!"

Alastor was intrigued. "What is it?"

Muse smirked and wagged his claw, "You'll have to agree to the deal if you want to find out!"

Alastor kept his smile on his face, standing proud in the face of uncertainty and risk. "And what's in it for you?"

Alastor's shadow grinned. "Why, your power, of course! Your sins on Earth coupled with your granted powers have made you, perhaps the most powerful demon yet to be. It would be quite useful for us in the long run."

"Yes, yes," said Cerf, "You know, 'cause we want to eventually be free to roam Hell…and feast on delicious souls…havoc on the house!"

Muse elbowed him hard and flashed a warning.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Idiot," he muttered.

"Aw come on," said Cerf. "We worked for that Dr. Facilier not too long ago, remember? His soul's still in Hell and he still has his Eldritch powers. This guy can't be that bad."

Alastor grinned, getting an idea. "Hmm…how much power do you want from me?"

"50%," said the shadow.

Alastor scoffed. "Ha! No. Way too much. After all that effort in giving it to me? No. I won't relent that easily."

"Well…if you don't take the deal, we could always take some away…"

Alastor leaned in close and sneered, "Then I guess I'd be left with fighting myself for eternity then. I think we both know that it would get boring fast."

The shadow nodded after a pause. "Touche. How about 30%?"

"Still too much. I could give you a wealthy 1%."

"It's gotta be above a single digit, or the exchange is off," said the shadow. "25%."

"Nonono. How about 10%. You tell me where I can find this Facilier guy…make him my slave…it'll be all yours."

Alastor's shadow held out his hand, the other creatures looking on eagerly. "So, do we have a deal?"

Alastor grinned and put his hand into the shadowy digit. Green electricity sparked as they shook.

Cerf and Muse spiraled around him in circles. Cerf vanished into Alastor's ears, awakening his senses. Muse turned into shadow once more…and began to change shape. The shadow transformed and Alastor felt something appear in his right hand.

It was an old red vintage microphone staff. A glowing red eye appeared on the top, just below where the speaker was.

"About time you sealed that surreal deal," came a voice from the device. It was a male voice with a radio filter over it. It sounded like an announcer on a broadcast.

"So this is my new weapon and accessory you were talking about." Alastor said.

"Yes indeed," the microphone replied. "Just turn me on and you can broadcast what's going on around you, anytime, anywhere. I should say…your desire and love for telling dad jokes…I'll help you go overboard with it."

Alastor grinned again. He was already enjoying this opportunity.

"Enjoy yourself while you can, Radio Star," said his shadow before disappearing behind him.

The microphone muttered something about already feeling trapped but Alastor didn't listen.

He was already planning his next move.

"What am I waiting for?!" he asked out loud. He concentrated on the space in front of him and a portal opened back to Hell. He stepped through it and it closed behind him.

This would be the beginning of Alastor's many conquests of Hell…and his new title of The Radio Demon.

The very first attack occurred in a dark forest in the moonlight (if there were even moons in Hell). Alastor discovered that when he concentrated and waved his hands over the ground, he could summon tentacles, shadow spirits and even voodoo imps from below.

If he was going to take over this peculiar place called Hell and be entertained, at least he would have help.

The demonic deer could hear the patter of footsteps and hid in the shadows, behind an old tree. Moving his head sideways, he peered to get a better look. Walking on the trail were two skeletal deer walking on two hooves. One of them was smoking a cigarette and the other was talking about "borrowing" coins from his ex-girlfriend. Behind them was a black minotaur in jeans and overalls. The first deer carelessly threw his used cigarette on the ground.

Alastor stared at it and the path ahead, getting an idea.

He picked up a rock and threw it in the distance. It crashed hard into the ground, causing the area to shake.

The two deer froze at the explosive noise and turned their heads around.

"What was that?" one asked.

"I didn't hear nothin'," said the second.

"You boneheads be hearin' things," growled the minotaur. He unzipped his backpack and took out an axe. He swiped several times in front of him, causing the deer to duck. "I pay you to protect me. Your job's to cut down these trees for wood. Our saloon's not gonna warm itself up in the winter ya, know."

He kicked one of the deer with his hoof, sending the creature forward in a pile of bones. "Hurry up, now!"

The deer got up and continued forward. Alastor stretched out his hand and a black tendril snaked in front of the path. Invisible and silent, the deer didn't notice it until they tripped over it.

"Aurgh!" they yelled, face planting in the dirt.

"You're good for nothin' but shit!" chided the angry minotaur. "Get your fat bony asses up before…"

FWOOOSH!

The lone cigarette erupted into flames from behind them.

"Before…that happens?" asked one of the deer, pointing behind the minotaur.

The flames moved rapidly through the dried wood. The deer rattled as they ran but were blocked as sparks ignited in front of them, with a snap of Alastor's fingers. The barrier of fire blocked their path. Soon, the trio of sinners were surrounded by the flames.

"Now what?" asked one of the deer.

"Run through it, imbecile!" yelled the minotaur. "Or you'll be even more dead than you already are!"

Chuckling, Alastor turned on his microphone and strode forward, the flames having no effect on him. A spotlight shone from the eye that appeared in the center of the microphone.

"I believe I can help with that."

"Who the fuck are you?!" spat the minotaur.

"The end of your pathetic existence," Alastor said. "I'd say your attitude is sheer bullcrap, but who am I to know for sure." He laughed at his pun as sounds of a laughing audience emitted from the staff.

The minotaur bellowed in rage and charged forward. A hard slap on the face from Alastor sent the bull man to the ground. Alastor stomped his foot and the bone deer were sent down into the depths in pieces.

"I've never hunted a bull before," Alastor said, walking up to the minotaur on the ground. Four black spirits with big white eyes appeared to restrain him. A hunting knife appeared in his gloved hand. "…But I look forward to the new experience."

He wedged the blade under the bull's horns and began to saw through the material. The minotaur couldn't fight off the spirits holding him down. Taking his sweet time, Alastor cut off the bull's other horn.

"I must say, your horns are exquisite," Alastor mentioned. He examined one in his hands like it was an artifact.

"Stealing my horns for the black market, are ya?" asked the minotaur.

"Nope!" he said. "I'm just curious to see how useful these things can be. We're about to find out, ladies and gents…"

He rushed forward and stabbed the minotaur with his own horn. The bull roared loudly and briefly gurgled before falling backward with a limp. The horn was removed and coated with dark red blood.

Sticking out his long purple tongue, Alastor licked off some of the blood from the horn's surface. He bent down and began to skin the dead minotaur before enjoying his midnight meal. "In case you were wondering, folks, bull meat can be hearty and tasty. Venison is my favorite, though."

He stood up and wiped off his mouth. With a wave of his hands, the flames disappeared as did the spirits. Clearing his throat, he said in his announcer voice, "Welcome to the first ever radio broadcast, hosted by me, Alastor. 66.6 FM. It has to be deeply embarrassing to get stabbed to death by your own horn. But I don't have any horns except the severed ones in my hand. Honestly, seeing the life leave that sinner's eyes got me…should I say…horny. Ha ha ha! Stay tuned for more broadcasts in the future. Ta-la for now!"

He turned off his microphone with a tap and hummed a happy tune as he walked through the woods.

The second massacre was much more exciting for Alastor. It took place at an annual fair, which was jam packed with demons. Alastor casually walked toward the line of demons waiting to get in. He wacked one demon in the back with his cane. The demon toppled forward, ramming into another demon, who tumbled into the next one. In a comedic domino effect, all the demons crashed to the ground in yelps and grunts.

"What's the meaning of this?" asked a grumpy old demon with the face of a mosquito. The insect demon wore a white shirt with vertical black stripes.

"Why hello there, good sir!" said Alastor, walking up to the booth. "I felt that the line was going much too slow, so I decided to speed things up."

"Get back in line, punk," the mosquito spit. "Or I'll suck up your blood and energy."

"Oh no, how scary," Alastor exclaimed in a mocking tone. Still, he kept a protective spirit in his pocket for powerful demons like the one in front of him.

"Just tell me how much it costs to get in," said Alastor. "I have lots of dosh."

"One thousand and ten souls," the mosquito grunted.

"I believe the sign only says fifty souls," Alastor mentioned.

"No, it says one thous…"

He glanced at the sign which read: "County Fair, best in Hell, fifty souls."

"It said one thousand and ten a moment ago."

"I don't think so," said Alastor, laughing inwardly.

"Enough of your games!" bellowed the mosquito. "Get back in line. You should have enough to pay for this."

"I do have fifty souls," Alastor replied.

"One hundred and ten, idiot," said the mosquito.

"Fifty!" Alastor answered.

"Hundred ten!"

"Fifty!"

"Hundred ten!"

"Hundred ten!"

"Fifty!" yelled the mosquito.

"How about zero!"

"Zero?!" yelled the mosquito.

"Zero it is! Thank you, fine sir!" called Alastor, swatting the mosquito's face with his staff. He vanished ahead into shadow, leaving the mosquito in disbelief.

Alastor hummed happily as he walked among aisles of stands and booths. Children monsters threw bombs at a target, sending a sitting bat demon into a tub of acid below.

"Rotten candy!" called a pink dragon at a booth. "Freshly spun for everyone!" Blue and pink candy floss was being spun, and scooped up into a white cone. The dragon burped and the candy turned a sickly green.

A hydra at another stand was throwing darts at live suspended teddy bears covered with sores, some with eyes missing. Another demon with a TV for a head was riding a unicycle while twirling live wires in his hands.

Off in the distance, a family of brown Gollums were riding on a Ferris wheel. One of the parents got mad and threw a baby Gollum off into the air.

A roller coaster with zombies in the cars sent them upside down, then dropping them several feet to the ground on a mattress of metal spikes.

Inside a red and black circus tent, a crowd of demons sat in the stands, watching some individuals perform tricks in the center. A sign nearby read: "The Amazing Imp Siblings! Blitzo, Tilla, and Barbie Wire!"

Another sign read "The Incredible Blitzo! Big top, tickets now! One night only!"

"Come one, come all!" came the announcer's voice from a speaker. "Presenting your favorite trio of tricksters…"

Drums played rapidly in the background…

"The Imp Siblings!"

Blitzo and his sisters emerged from an opening in the wooden floor and posed on a podium. The crowd clapped.

"Hello, I'm Blitzo, the "o" is silent!" called the imp in the middle. He wore a navy blue sequined outfit with yellow eye decorations on the sleeves. His face was red and white and his horns long and curved.

"I'm Tilla," said the older imp sister.

Tilla's face was red and her hair was long and black. Her dress was pink with black dots along the front.

"And I'm Barbie Wire!" said the youngest sibling. Barbie Wire wore a black and white stripped dress, and her horns were curved in spirals around her head like a ram.

After a jingle about their new Immediate Murder Professional Company, Blitzo mentioned to his siblings, who both grinned. The imps took their places as their performance started. Circus music played nearby, one scrawny demon playing a rusted organ on wheels off to the side.

True to her name, Barbie Wire balanced on a tightrope made of razor thin wire. When flying bats surrounded her, she took out a spear and sliced them down when they flew close. She almost fell, but held out the spear in front of her, steading herself.

Tilla was busy doing flips as a giant manticore was released from a nearby cage. The beast had a lion's head, black bat wings, and the tail of a scorpion. Tilla dodged the deadly tail and began to jump over it like she was doing jump-rope. With a mighty back-flip, she landed on the manticore's back and rode the beast around the arena. The manticore roared and reared up, but Tilla brought the beast back down, taming it.

Meanwhile, Blitzo was singing a song about murder into a microphone while twirling a double-sided torch in his hand. The three siblings killed off more creatures before landing gracefully back in the center before taking a bow. The crowd stood up and applauded with hands, claws, fins, and other appendages.

"Wow, what a performance!" exclaimed Alastor, his voice blending into the cheers. "Now this is what I call one hell of a show!"

The Radio Demon filed out with the rest of the crowd. Feeling giddy, he played several of the games at the stands (and didn't hesitate to cheat in order to win.) He ordered hot dogs (made from actual dog), blood punch, bird brains on a stick…and passed on the literal shit kababs.

A pleasant feeling of nostalgia came over him as he remembered the fun times going to the circus with his family as a kid. He loved playing the games and feeding the animals at the petting zoo. He was especially fascinated by the fortune tellers, who had used Tarot cards to predict people's futures. The Fool card, representing curiosity and beginnings, was drawn as his card for his childhood. For his future teenager card, the Hermit was chosen, representing isolation. Justice was the chosen card for adulthood, adding to karma. Last of all, if he made it past 30, the Devil card was placed in front of him.

At the time, he didn't know what they meant, but it was fascinating all the same.

Back in the present, a troll with three eyes was dragging a struggling buck toward a sitting group of spider demons waiting to ride it.

"Man, I'm still hungry," he thought. "Haven't had venison in forever."

He summoned a rifle in his hands and proceeded to blast the deer's head clean off.

"The fuck?!" bellowed the gray-skinned troll, stomping toward him. "That was my prized animal!"

"And that is my meal," he replied.

The troll raised his fist and brought it down to where Alastor once stood. He materialized behind him.

"Stop trolling around and show me what you've got," said Alastor.

The troll landed more punches, Alastor dodging every one.

"You're no fun," Alastor replied. He held out his hand and blasted a fireball straight into the troll's face. The troll fell backwards to the ground, only a smoking hole of charred flesh where his face once was. Alastor picked up the deer head and smiled at the spider kids.

"You arachnids still want a ride?"

The spider kids scurried away, without saying a word.

Later on, Alastor saw something that disturbed him inside for the first time. A group of four black reptile-like demons were huddled near a yellow and red striped circus tent. One held a whip in his hand and repeatedly slashed at a living voodoo horse made of straw. The creature was hauling a cart with a cage and was whining in pain.

"Get moving you bastard beast of burden!" sneered the snake demon.

The driver of the cart let out a hiss and a laugh. "Boy, we're gonna be filthy rich by today's end. Got lots of good victims to torture, it'll make the boss happy."

Alastor walked over toward the cage and saw several small voodoo dolls who were very much alive. A father and a mother doll were comforting little doll children who huddled into their cloth chests. The mother's eyes were purple buttons and though her mouth was stitched shut, a voice still emerged.

"It'll be okay, my son," she said, soothingly.

"Mom, I don't wanna go to the spectacle," cried the kid.

The father doll sighed. "I can see why. My mother was used by a demon to harm his rival in the Second Circle of Hell. The pins and needles stuck into her every day, hurt her as much as that poor demon. But we're stuck as slaves. We have no choice. To the demons and imps, we're nothing but tools to be used."

"That is very true," thought Alastor. "But what if they could be used in a good way?"

The father looked at a grisly array of straw voodoo heads sticking from long spikes in the ground. The dead heads were trophies for the snake monsters. One wrinkled head with white curly hair remained motionless on a bloodstained spike.

"That's your grandmother over there," said the father. The boy doll turned away.

"The voodoo dolls who don't serve their purpose right…" added the mother doll. She mentioned outside to more reptile demons eating living dolls, burning others, tearing other dolls to shreds and sewing them back together, only to repeat the process.

Alastor snapped his fingers and the cage door opened. The dolls stared confused but soon ran out when they saw the demon's face.

"Hey, get back here!" called a bipedal snake as his captives fled on their short stubby legs.

Radio noises rushed from his staff as Alastor spoke a Creole spell.

Other voodoo imps and creatures slowly turned their heads to look toward him. Round faced dolls who were originally tied by chains broke free. Many gathered nearby knives, pitchforks, and even torches.

"You inssssulent strawberry clown!" hissed the boss snake, slithering over, wearing a business suit of black. "You think you can get away with ssssetting my prizes free like that. I'll bite you and make you wish you never died!"

A tentacle rose from the ground and constricted the snake's neck. His yellow eyes bulged and he gasped for air through his fanged mouth. He was then tossed aside into a pit of flames. A nearby doll rebel mob stabbed the snake with sharp pins.

Casting another spell, Alastor grew taller until he towered above the circus tent. His dress coat merged with the tent and flaps. Black spikes jutted from out of the tent and other tents nearby, some with voodoo heads on them.

Telepathically using pins to hold open the flaps, Alastor pulled the rest of the snake-men in with several tentacles. A roaring fire blazed to life right where the demons were standing. The reptiles roared in agony as the flames consumed their bodies. One snake opened his mouth, wide, reaching out from the tent, trying to escape. Voodoo imps off to the side, held their little weapons in the air, attacking any other demons who wondered by. The voodoo minions now had mouths of sharp teeth, with blood around their mouths, eyes white. Alastor, meanwhile was enjoying the carnage below, now in full demon form. His hands were spread out wide, his eyes red radio dials, and his antlers jutting out from his head. All the while, his victory was broadcast yet again over the radio.

"Goood afternoon, you filthy sinners! It's your favorite radio demon, Alastor coming in live! I am here at the annual county fair. Just listen to that cheerful circus music, and the joyful sounds of sinners on their days off. And best of all, the screams of those unfortunate enough to be trapped in my inferno! Chaos is still running rampant here as voodoo dolls strike down their former masters with every kind of weapon imaginable. You know what they say: "be careful what you wish for…you may soon be on fire, for better or worse!" Tickets are still on sale for those who'd like to experience the show. Well that's all for now, folks. Stay tuned for more, next time on 66.6 FM."

Now in Alastor's control, the doll citizens caused havoc around hell in the name of their new lord of chaos. They had aided him in his many other conquests, doing his bidding like the shadow spirits.

During one particular conquest, the voodoo imps stood in a line beside Alastor as they overlooked a city in one of the Nine Circles. The sky on that day was red and cloudless, the color of fresh blood.

The demons who lived there had supported Sir Pentious, the evil snake overlord from the 1800s. The boastful villain himself was there, controlling a hulking machine with metal arms and legs…and lots of blasters, from the inside. His egg minion army stood at the ready, some of them running around the inside, others watching their leader in awe.

"Oh I really wish I could be shot with one of those amazingly crafted blasters," said egg #66.

"Shut up!" hissed the overlord, his one-eyed top hat on his head. "I need to focus here! There's a rogue army of…toys straight ahead trying to take over this turf. But several perfect shots from my blasters will do the trick."

The snake pulled several levers and the blasters fired torpedoes that exploded off in the distance. Alastor had formed a red energy shield which protected him and the dolls.

"Hey, red reindeer man!" Sir Pentious called through a loudspeaker. "What are you doing on my turf?"

Alastor turned on his microphone. His voice echoed through the air, accompanied by radio noises.

"It's Alastor to you, old serpent. And I believe this territory now belongs to me."

"Well my cult of demons would disagree with you," Sir Pentious retorted. The demons stood holding spears and barring their teeth.

"You still have a chance to surrender and run," said Alastor. "If I were you, I'd take it."

"Fool!" Sir Pentious hissed. "You're not getting in my way of my domination goal! Now, prepare to be blasted to bits! Hahahaha! Attack!"

More blasts shot from the robot's arms. The demons yelled as the eggs charged forward, wearing pinstriped suits and black top hats. Alastor pointed his claws forward and the voodoo imps rushed in. One imp with horns, a black hat, and sharp teeth held a butcher knife. Another imp with horns bit into an egg minion with a large bite. The egg yelled and cracked open in a yok mess.

The eye on Alastor's microphone created a spotlight that temporarily blinded the approaching demon soldiers. Happy, jazz music poured from the staff, a contrast to the grisly battle occurring.

A wealthy demon wearing a white shirt and rings on two of his three fingers, fled when flames sparked in front of him. Another demon wearing a blue general's uniform had large black eyes and horns with black and pink stripes. He tried to fight off the imps, but the creatures held onto his legs with their fangs.

Black tentacles emerged from an opening portal, grabbing onto demons and tossing them inside like rag dolls. A final blast fired from Sir Pentious' machine. "You're done for!" the snake declared.

The torpedo froze in mid-air after Alastor held out his hand. The missile then flew backwards, right into the heart of the machine. The hunk of metal exploded and Sir Pentious fell out with a scream. He quickly fled while his remaining egg army followed after him. "I'll have my revenge, Alastor! It's far from over!"

"I'd say it's closed curtains for your show," the radio demon replied. He cut into his hand with a fingernail and droplets of red blood glowed.

The demon general stood up on shaky legs…then was instantly crushed by a large metal pillar. The pillar along with two others held up a tall radio tower that had materialized out of nowhere. A red light blinked ominously at the top, an Illuminati eye, watching everything.

"Now there's some technology I can truly appreciate!" Alastor exclaimed with a clap of his hands.

Whenever Alastor paid a visit to a city or town, the people would run for cover, shouting, "It's the Radio Demon! Run for your afterlives!"

Their screams and terrified faces filled Alastor with glee and a sense of dominance. He hovered in the air, his eyes demonic red, antlers long and extending from his head. He was a figure of chaos and power, under the glowing pink Pentagram in the indigo sky. Voodoo imps carried animal skulls on spikes as they roamed the streets. They left several spikes in the ground with severed demon heads attached (and sometimes voodoo doll heads.) The spikes would often stand near piles of dead demons. Some dolls broke into stores and smashed TV screens with their spears and weapons. "VOX EATS SOCKS!" was spray painted in red by two dolls on the glass window of the trashed TV store. After they left, a lone voodoo minion replaced the red "S" with a black "C" and cackled out loud. Alastor's deer shadow hovered nearby in the air, with red eyes, large antlers and a grinning mouth.

Radios of all shapes and sizes were soon for sale in many stores in Hell. One of Alastor's favorite ones was an old fashioned one with three panels at the top, a dial, and a row of grinning teeth that was part of the design on the front. A friendly reminder for listeners to keep on smiling.

The voodoo imps evolved further, some growing horns of purple and bright pink. Others rode in battle on skeletal deer with glowing red horns in place of antlers. Those more inclined to water hitched rides from moving skeletons of sharks and underwater monsters.

Even poor Husk, the alcohol drinking gambler cat demon, was dragged into Alastor's schemes several times. At one point, he was forced to do a tap dance on stage to distract a crowd of demons while Alastor razed the nearby town. It was embarrassing for the winged cat demon, but Alastor obviously got a kick out of it. Reluctantly, Husk continued to serve Alastor in exchange for booze and cigarettes. Meanwhile, Niffty gladly helped out the Radio Demon by making him meals and helping to keep his interdimensional home tidy. She was just glad to be out of the flames and to keep busy. Both Niffty and Husk's auras briefly glowed red like Alastor's, indicating they were associates of his. However, they had free will of their own…when they were not summoned by him on occasion.

At one point, Alastor posed with the rest of the villain overlords: Vox the TV demon, Velvet, Valentino the porn studio owner, Rosie, a skeletal deer surrounded by a halo of blue fire, a two-headed bird in a tuxedo, a bird overlord with yellow shades, a black spider demon, a thick haired lady who looked like Helsa, and another woman who may have been Lilith. Husk and Niffty stood as shadow silhouettes. Thirteen individuals in all.

By the time Alastor heard of the Hazbin Hotel, he had performed eleven successful massacres, all throughout the Nine Circles of Hell. There were even fliers taped around, showing Alastor at the circus with his victims burning underneath him. "THE RADIO DEMON! BEWARE HIM! DO NOT FUCK WITH HIM!" the fliers read.

Alastor hummed a jolly tune as he observed the fruitful results of his carnage. He was one step closer to dominating all of Hell.

**Part 2: "Exterminations"**

During one random day, the clock tower ringed twelve ominous tones. Alastor was strutting down the street when he heard the noise. He glanced up at the tower where a counter read "number of days till next purge: 0."

"Purge?" he thought. "Sounds intriguing. Some kind of killing contest between overlords?"

Alastor soon got his answer when the center of the overhead neon pentagram in the sky tore open. Through a dark hole, dark flying creatures swarmed out and headed off in different directions. There were at least twenty of them, perhaps more.

Upon closer inspection, they were dark angels with black feathery wings, curved horns and bird-like feet clad in dark armor. They wore LED masks complete with creepy glowing grins, large x's over their right eyes and curved horns off to the back, reaching past behind their heads. Each one also carried a harpoon spear in their hands.

One angel threw a spear that struck a flying demon square in the eye. The demon fell to the ground, lifeless. Another harpoon struck an orange horned demon in the neck, resulting in a gory death. A lone spear flew and lodged itself in the wall right above Alastor's head.

All around the city, demons were screaming and scurrying frantically for cover. Several Exterminators circled over the cowering citizens of Hell with mechanical laughs.

"Cleanse Hell of the sinner scum!" rang out on of the angel's voices.

With a spin and swipe of a harpoon from another angel, other demons dropped dead like bowling pins.

One of the angels glanced over to Alastor. Two other angels glanced over too, all turning their heads, grins glowing.

Alastor hid his shock with a sinister smile of his own. The shock quickly morphed into a new excitement.

"Prepare to meet your second death," said the angel in the middle.

"Am I supposed to be sacred of you crows?" he asked.

Alastor was surrounded by the three angels hovering above him, spears raised.

His eyes turned into red radio dials and his black antlers grew slightly longer from his head.

"This is going to be quite entertaining!"

The three spears were thrown forward and black tentacles reached and slapped the weapons away.

Just as the harpoons appeared back in the Exterminator's hands, shadow spirits with red auras circles around the angels, screeching, clawing and attacking them. One angel flapped and flailed, shaking off several spirits by striking them with a swipe of his spear. A tentacle impaled the angel through his gut from behind them. The second angel got his wings torn off by two other black tentacles emerging from portals in midair. A shadow spirit grabbed the angel's spear and sliced off its owner's head, falling into one of the portals.

The third angel began to flee, but Alastor grabbed hold of one of the angel's dark arms. The Exterminator elbowed Alastor and scratched his chest with long nails. Alastor glanced down at the tears and new flowing blood soaking into his red pinstriped dress coat.

He growled darkly in a demonic voice. "That was my favorite suit."

The Radio Demon soon had the angel in a chokehold with one of his four-fingered gloved hands.

"L-let go, filth!" the angel sputtered with a gasp.

Using his strength, Alastor bashed the angel down hard against the pavement several times. He soon heard a satisfying crack as his victim's head split open and the dark horns fell off. He tossed the angel's body aside for the nearby voodoo imps to consume.

Tom Trench, a white-haired guy with a facemask and a business suit appeared on screen. 666 News logo appeared in neon behind him.

"Breaking news! Exterminators have invaded Hell once again, with an even greater number than last year. Pandemonium is in the air as Heaven's army slaughters citizens right and left at random, to reduce the population, as is tradition. Please, for your own safety, stay indoors and on lockdown. If you're looking to take over new territory, please refrain from doing so during the rampage. It'll be up for grabs after the purge…if you're still alive, of course."

There was a sound of glass breaking from the news room as a spear flew over Tom Trenches head.

"That's all for today! This is Tom Trench, 666 News at 5. Until next time, have a great evening."

Tom Trench fled the scene as an LED wearing angel eclipsed the careen and smashed it, causing static.

Alastor stood still for a moment…

"Who ho ho! What a great picture show. Wasn't expecting that nice surprise during this time. Perhaps I should broadcast my acts of destruction on those Exterminators…"

More spears flew in the air, crackling with electricity. Alastor saw more angels fly through the overhead hole. Alastor glanced at his stinging chest.

"One more act it is then."

His vintage microphone staff appeared in his right hand and lit up to life. The eye in the center of the microphone moved from side to side.

"You want to take things even further, do you not?" asked a radio voice from the microphone.

"You know me too well," he replied. "But then again, you are a part of me, so of course you would."

Alastor lifted himself into the air with a large tentacle, red voodoo symbols surrounding him. He tapped the staff and it blinked on.

"Well good evening, little sinners! It's your one any only host, Alastor, the Radio Demon. Right now, I'm in the midst of a bloody battle between you citizens and the infamous Exterminators. It looks like several denizens of Hell have already fallen prey to the invaders. One angel's beating up an imp pretty bad over there. Another demon with a spear through her mouth by the store window, doesn't look too good for her…"

Four angels flew headfirst toward Alastor, only to be knocked back by red energy flowing from Alastor's body. One unlucky angel got set on fire with a simple snap of the demon's fingers. The angel let out a rather unholy yell before disintegrating.

Alastor's hands and microphone were splattered with fresh blood. He fooled with the angels for several more minutes and spoke into his microphone. "Time for some jokes, my friends. What do you call a rejected do-gooder from Heaven?"

Alastor punched a charging angel in the face, sending him flying.

"A fallen angel! Ahhahahaha."

Several exterminators down below were disintegrating Alastor's shadow spirits with beams of light from their hands. One angel shot beams of light at the Radio Demon, who dodged each one. Her hair was long and blonde in the back. The angel roared in anger and shot light spears in every direction. Tentacles around Alastor blocked her attacks.

"Wow, that angel over there looks pretty mad…"

She looped and spun herself rapidly toward him, her hand in a fist. Her fist stopped right in front of Alastor's face. He grabbed hold of her chest tight with one hand and karate-chopped her head off with his other hand.

"…I guess you could say she lost her head! Hahahaha!"

He dropped her headless body and continued swatting angels away like flies.

After a few more moments, Alastor was getting bored. It was time for the grand finale. He stood on a platform of surrounding tentacles.

He curled his right hand into a fist, sharp pointed nails digging into his now-glowing palm. Several large drops of red blood rained down from his hand, falling to the ground.

Several flaming holes appeared in the air around the flying exterminators. Tentacles wrapped around each of their waists, binding their hands and pulling back their wings. Their harpoons were tossed into the portals by separate tentacles. At least a dozen angels were brought close together, each of them bond by tentacles.

Voodoo symbols surrounded Alastor and his eyes briefly turned dark, displaying radio waves sizzling across them. His black antlers now extended far beyond his head.

Long thick shadows rose from the ground until forming into two swirling shadows on either side of the tied up angels. The shadows slowed, and solidified into two large gray four-clawed hands. The pointed fingernails were yellow, the same color as a spot down the middle of each finger.

Indeed, the large hands were uncovered copies of Alastor's real hands.

The staff vanished. From a distance, Alastor lined up his own hands with the giant ones, which copied his hand movements.

Then, inch by inch, the hands closed in.

The angels stared in fear behind their gruesome masks, struggling to free themselves from their bonds. The remaining angels outside looked on in worry. A few bowed their heads and mouthed silent prayers.

The large curved fingers overlapped seconds after Alastor slowly interlocked his own. An invisible force tried to push the palms of his hands apart. But his hands closed in more, like he was molding invisible clay to his liking.

"For my final act of tonight, you shall witness…"

The last of the angel's heads and struggling forms disappeared behind gray fingers and flesh.

With an evil grin and a glow of his eyes, Alastor pushed his own hands together.

The large hands closed with a shuddering shake. Muffled crunching and squelching came from inside. Alastor opened up his hand and the giant ones followed. A shower of blood, bits of body parts, and black feathers rained down to the street.

He finished in a low demonic voice, "…the Exterminators' crushing defeat."

Applause erupted from his microphone as the large hands deformed and sent out shadowy creatures which vanished through the last several portals before they closed. The remaining angels shivered and fled through the black hole overhead. Alastor's antlers receded back to normal size.

"Well, folks, that's all for tonight. I hope you enjoyed this remarkable demonstration of my amazing power. This is Alastor, 66.6 FM. Until next time, have a splendid evening…and as always, stay tuned!"

No one said a word as the Radio Demon lowered himself to the ground. The tentacles and portals vanished behind him. He stared at his bleeding hand and wrist. Lightheadedness overtook him. He waved his hand one more time and stepped down into a portal, which soon closed above him.

He breathed a sigh of relief. He was back in his lair, a bizarre home-like hideout floating in a void dimension just underneath Hell. It was a place where the Loa and dark spirits roamed.

Using so much power and blood magic had taken a bit of a stretch on his body. Gray circles were under his eyes, barely noticeable. With a yawn, he went into a bathroom to clean his wounds. The two handled faucets were made of gold and shaped like miniature deer heads. A black clawed bathtub decorated with large eyes stood in the center of the room.

After washing up and changing into a red velvet night gown, Alastor wandered past the living room, a room with a blood red rug, a couch, comfy leather chairs, and a fireplace of black flames. Above the mantle on the wall were stuffed deer heads mounted on display of various colors and states of decay. Rifles and several collected angel weapons were displayed in a darker corner of the room. Walking into the kitchen, Alastor pulled out vension deer meat from the icebox and heated it up on the stove. He hummed "You're Never Fully Dressed" as he cooked.

After he ate his meal, he made his way into his room down the hall. Inside his room was a large bed with a leather comforter and satin red pillows. An old fashioned TV with two antennae sticking out stood nearby. Several different radios were lined up on a polished wooden dresser with a vanity mirror framed with round lights around it. Inside his closet were his suits neatly hung and shoes in a holder. Voodoo dolls resembling himself, Husk, Charlie, Angel and others were lined up in a black cabinet.

Alastor yawned again and climbed up into his bed. He soon had a small relaxed grin on his face. The lights went off after he waved his hand. His eyes dimmed and turned into small red radio dials. The droning sound of a radio powering off briefly filled the room as Alastor slept with his eyes wide open.

** Part 3: "Killing Spree for Three"**

Several years had passed since the Radio Demon had terrorized tons of provinces in Hell. It had started in 1933 shortly after his mortal death, when he fell down into Hell and was granted his powers by the Loas, Voodoo shadow spirits. Alastor, of course, had taken advantage of his new demonic deer-like form and Eldritch abilities, using his vintage microphone staff to broadcast his victories and carnage wherever he went. His sentient shadow had hovered by his side with an ever-present smile on his face like his counterpart.

During his time in Hell, Alastor had conjured looming metal radio towers and stations in the areas he had claimed. Despite being new to Hell in 1933, he quickly figured out the functions of Hell's hierarchy.

Lucifer and Lilith were the powerful King and Queen, not to be tested with nor disobeyed. It was safe to assume that they knew everything that went on throughout the fiery realm. This was why Alastor never revealed his plans out loud…or if he did, he morphed the meaning into something more superficial.

Sinners, or those that had previously been human, were considered the lowest of the low in terms of class. They were the majority in Hell but also faced various forms of discrimination. Without his powers and charisma, Alastor would've fit the lowest sinner category.

Alastor was already familiar with being a societal outcast. Back in New Orleans as a human, he had been mocked and jeered at for being part white and part Creole. It was a time when racism ran rampant and white elites got to enjoy the most luxuries. If it weren't for is mother and radio career, he would've rotted away in jail or in poverty.

But unlike his previous life, Alastor was much more prepared, and powerful. The Hellborns included imps, hellhounds and other creatures born in Hell, considered "superior" to sinners. However, even the Hellborn were nothing compared to the Overlords, powerful demon rulers with abilities beyond average. Alastor had become an overlord the moment he broadcast his first massacre in a dark gnarled wood.

It was not uncommon for overlords to not get along and to fight over turf, slaves, drugs and other commodities. Vox, the TV demon, Valentino the Porn Studio owner, and Velvet the doll demon were sometimes called the Three V villains. Vox and Alastor did not get along, for Alastor despised post 30's technology. Alastor had also defeated Sir Pentious, an inventor snake demon who was previously born during the Industrial Revolution. Though that was so long ago, that he had forgotten who he was fighting with.

Currently, Alastor had control over a voodoo doll and imp army, could summon shadow spirits at will and create portals to the "other side." He even created his own interdimensional lair underneath Hell.

Alas, just those benefits weren't good enough. Alastor was a man constantly on the lookout for other sources of influence and entertainment. Why would he settle for anything less in his second "life?" Being one of the most powerful demons in Hell was no small feat. He required other allies and servants… those who were citizens themselves. Humming happily with his usual smile on his face, Alastor made his way into the city.

Under the red sky, monsters and demons of all shapes and sizes wondered the pot-hole covered streets of Pentagram City. A neon Pentagram hovered over in the sky, a symbolic reminder to those below where they were. However, the demons went about their ways like ordinary humans would on Earth. Teen Hellhound females smoked cigarettes while leaning against a wall. A black furry spider demon got into an argument with a zombie over a meth purchase. The zombie punched the spider in the gut and in turn, the spider knocked the zombie's head clean off. The head yelled swear words as it plopped to the ground.

From inside a strip club, Angel Dust, a white spider demon was spinning upside down on a pole onstage. He was dressed in nothing but red lacy underwear, his legs spread wide for the viewers to see. Techno music was muffled by the window. Two snakes chased each other loudly and bust into the club, briefly catching Alastor's attention. One demon spotted the Radio Demon from outside and fainted from terror. Angel Dust puckered his mouth in a kiss and waved at Alastor. Alastor rolled his red eyes in disgust and walked on.

A vertical neon sign on a street corner displayed a yellow saxophone with white musical notes coming out of it. The words along the side read "Mimzy's Club and Bar."

"Mimzy…" Alastor said out loud. "That name sounds very familiar."

He went up to open the door and walked inside.

He was greeted by the upbeat sounds of trumpets, drums, a saxophone and even a piano not too far away. Demons wearing cowboy hats and mustaches were playing pool far in the back. Against one wall was a pink neon sign which read "Drinking" over a display of bottles. A humanoid couple dressed in Day of the Dead outfits were smooching in a booth filled with cigarette smoke. A red horned ogre dressed in gray Viking armor was serving up mugs of beer and alcohol to customers sitting on stools at the tall obsidian counter.

Just then, a short demon dressed like a jester with a stripped hat complete with bells stood up from his chair. He looked up and saw Alastor's pale grayish face leering down at him. The jester gasped in fright and scurried backward. "It-it's the Radio Demon!"

The music abruptly stopped and the chatter ceased. Everyone turned to stare at him, fear, anger, and for a few, excitement in their eyes. Alastor snapped his fingers and a spotlight appeared over him.

"Hello, there fellow sinners! How are you all doing this fine evening?"

Nobody said a word.

He chuckled and held out his hands. "Don't worry, I'm not here to harm anyone. I've just come by to relax and have a drink. Nothing wrong with that, right?"

Several demons quickly shook their heads and muttered affirmations. Alastor glanced at the jazz band on stage and tilted his head. "Aren't you going to play some tunes for us?"

The band members started their next song, making sure it was loud and catchy.

Several other demons moved out of the way to let him pass.

Alastor tilted his hand toward his chest. "Ah, such pleasant company here!"

The spotlight faded as Alastor took a seat at the bar.

The Viking ogre turned to look at him.

"Haven't seen you here before."

"Surely you know who I am?"

The ogre shook his head, unfazed. The others turned to the bartender, with concerned looks.

"Well," said Alastor, "It's nice to meet you, good chap."

The ogre just grunted in response.

"I'll have a small black coffee and a glass of Sazerac liquor, please." Sazerac was one of the first cocktails in New Orleans.

The ogre nodded. "7 souls each."

Alastor placed 13 dark coins with a small eye on each one on the counter. The ogre scooped them up in his meaty hand and turned to get the drinks ready.

_"Heh, heh, he forgot to count them,"_ Alastor thought.

His black coffee was soon brought out in a small white mug on a white plate. Carefully picking up the mug by the round handle with several claws, Alastor softly blew over the cup before taking a sip. A satisfying bitter heat filled his mouth. It filled his core with warmth and made him feel more alert, just like it did every morning during his past life. He took more sips and closed his eyes in content. For a millisecond, unnoticed by anyone, his face briefly morphed into his human one: light brown skin, thin pointed chin, brown eyes and short brown hair with a wave off to one side. Small round glasses were placed over his nose. Then, just as quickly, his face returned to his current one: grayish pale, yellow teeth, red eyes, red and black hair, monocle under his right eye.

After several musical numbers had played, Alastor's next drink had arrived. Alastor noticed something was not right.

"Uh excuse me?" he asked.

"What?" asked the ogre.

"I asked for a glass of Sazerac. Why did you get me noodle juice?"

He stared at the cup of brown tea on the counter in disgust.

The ogre shrugged. "We ran out of that kind of liquor. That fellow over there ordered the last one."

He pointed to a shark demon finishing up the rest of his liquor bottle before smashing it on the floor and pushing open the doors.

"Heheheheh…excuse me for a second," Alastor said.

He stood up and followed the bipedal shark outside. The visitors sitting in booths and chairs could hear muffled pounding, grunts, and stomps coming from outside. At one point, a dark tentacle appeared out of nowhere and then vanished. The gray shark's head was slammed against the window, slowly sliding down covered in red blood. The demons shrugged, turned back around and continued chatting.

The Radio Demon stomped back into the room, smile on his face but anger in his eyes. The ogre seemed to be whispering something to someone hidden in the back. Alastor spoke to the bartender, composed, hiding his frustration. "I believe we were at the part where I asked you…why did you serve me noodle juice?"

"I already told you, we were out of liquor."

"How does a bar run out of liquor so suddenly?"

"How should I know?"

"Do you have anything else?"

The ogre occupied himself with cleaning a mug.

"Besides noodle juice?"

A muffled giggle came from behind a set of curtains. He waved his hand and the curtains pulled back. A demon with black wings, horns, and a hat with a domino on it was laying on the floor with several empty bottles of Sazerac around him. He whispered to the ogre who turned around, "You lost the bet, you fucking lard. I told you he'd say "noodle juice" when you gave him tea."

"I ain't giving you any money," the ogre whispered. "I'm the one who pranked the prankster."

The horned demon stopped laughing and narrowed his eyes. "6.6 souls, hand them over."

Radio static suddenly filled the air. "You think I'm a joke to you?"

The horned demon turned around and his eyes met Alastor's before he was plunged down into a portal that appeared from underneath him. The black tentacle monster swallowed the prankster demon in one gulp. The portal closed and Alastor stared at the ogre. He sat down in his seat.

"Kindly fetch me a bottle of Sazerac before I hang you from the ceiling with your intestines."

The ogre gulped and ran out of the room. He was stopped by a sharp tentacle slicing through his chest. His mutilated body crashed down a flight of stars in the back, starling a waitress who looked like an ostrich.

Alastor tossed the tea aside and summoned a bottle of Sazerac in front of them.

"Sometimes you gotta do things yourself," he muttered before taking a big gulp from the bottle. Despite his powers, he enjoyed it when people did things for him, like bringing him drinks. The soul coins he had given to the ogre, flew back into his hand and vanished.

From backstage, a woman was putting the finishing touches of makeup on her face while staring at herself in a large square mirror framed in round lights. She took a deep breath and stood up from her seat. The music stopped and shortly after, a green suit-wearing alien stepped up to the stage and announced, "Our next performer, the marvelous Mimzy!" A woman walked onto the stage. Alastor looked over and his red eyes widened. His smile grew an inch more. The woman was short and chubby, wearing a pink flapper dress and a headband with pink feathers on it. Her black heels tapped against the floor in a rhythmic pace. Her face was white and her large eyes were black with hot pink pupils. She strutted up to the microphone, proud and confident.

Mimzy fluffed her short blonde hair and waved at the audience. Then she sang a lovely catchy jazz song from the early 1900s. Then she finished off with "Down in New Orleans," much to Alastor's delight. What a lovely melodic voice she had!

Alastor remembered Mimzy as a blonde-haired human, she had been a worker at a jazz club in New Orleans and she and Alastor had danced together on stage. He admired her then and still admired her now. They had shared a kiss as humans but Alastor thought of her as an affectionate friend.

That was all before he went insane and killed her in a frenzy.

Mimzy had been sent to Hell since she killed her husband in self-defense and was briefly a prostitute to make ends meet.

After Mimzy sang and stepped off to the side, another demon came up to the stage. She was tall and slender with sharp teeth in a smile, black eyes, and a large round pink hat with skulls on it covering her head. Several other demons bowed as she walked up to the microphone. She took out her pink umbrella, spun it around in a twirl and did a song and dance number: "Practically Perfect in Every Way."

_"By the time the fire has burned the restless souls down,_

_I'll tell you, yes I can,_

_No matter the circumstance for one thing you shall know,_

_My character is spite, shine, spic and span,_

_I'm practically perfect in every way"_

_"For demons say_

_Each sin and misdeed knows no bounds_

_To hate is great and patently sound_

_I'm practically perfect head to tail_

_If you found a fault, it would be to no avail_

_I'm so practically perfect in every way"_

_"Both prim and proper, graceful and stern_

_So passive, at peace yet willing to TURN (briefly goes to demon form)_

_I'm clean and honest, my manner refined_

_And I wear hats of the sensible kind_

_I suffer no nonsense and whilst I remain_

_There's nothing much else I need to explain"_

_"I'm practically perfect in every way _

_Factually flawless, that's my forte_

_Uncanny ladies are hard to find_

_Unique, not meek, great matters of mind_

_I'm practically perfect, and never soiled_

_Killing like a villain with victims freshly boiled_

_I'm so practically perfect in every way_

_Well those are my credentials_

_Perhaps you have a few questions?"_

"Yeah I have one!" called a boar demon. "Did you copy Mary Poppin's song and just add your words to it?"

The crowd laughed and clapped.

Rosie took a bow. "Yes, so what if I did? I did it for my audience!"

On Earth, Rosie had been the CEO of a clothing company. She had also danced and met with Alastor as a human. She went to Hell due to forcing her employees to work long hours with hardly any breaks. Stern, elegant and vain, she was a perfectionist and it showed at her job. She did well when it came to organization, dressing fancy…and killing those who stood in her way. In Hell, she was an overlord and owner of an emporium.

Like with Mimzy, she and Alastor enjoyed singing and dancing…and terrorizing others. However, they had only gotten a glimpse of each other during their individual conquests and work.

But now was the chance for Alastor to warm up to his lovely lady friends.

Rosie finished her song and took a bow. Alastor clapped enthusiastically. "Bravo, bravo, what an outstanding performance!"

Alastor waved at the two performers who briefly glanced at him.

"Who's that?" Mimzy asked, curiously.

"One of my fellow overlords. Haven't interacted with him, though," Rosie replied.

Alastor morphed into shadow and teleported onto the stage between them.

Both women gasped as Alastor appeared with either hand on their shoulders.

"Why hello, lovely ladies! Care if I join you?" He kissed Rosie's hand, then Mimzy's.

Rosie raised her eyebrows. "Aren't you that super-powered radio guy that terrorized half of Hell?"

"Yes indeedy. How do you do?"

"Be thankful that you're a fellow overlord," Rosie replied. She stared into his red eyes, "…and I'll admit, devilishly charming. You name?"

"Alastor."

"I'm Rosie."

"Mimzy," said the other lady, already blushing at the handsome stranger.

"Boo!" shouted a white demon shaped like a fox. "You're interrupting the show!"

Alastor merely shrugged and laughed, the spotlight now on him. He conjured up his icrophone staff in his right hand, which glowed red. "How about one joke before the next dance?"

"No dad jokes, get off the stage!" the fox yelled.

Alastor turned to the booing demon. "What time does my radio show start in Hell?"

"No one fucking cares!" the fox yelled.

"6:06…A-M. But thankfully, you won't have to listen to it."

He snapped his fingers and the fox demon exploded in a shower of guts and blood. The other demons stepped away from the mess.

Having the time of his afterlife, Alastor smiled even more and held Mimzy and Rosie's hands. With a wave of his hand, his usual outfit turned into a red suit, and a white undershirt with a black bowtie. He now had black tap dancing shoes plus a top hat complete with stitches and two small pins sticking out.

"Embarrassing fact, I can't tap dance," Alastor said under his breath.

"I can teach you how," Rosie said.

Alastor's red eyes curved slightly into arches, his smile genuine. "I'd like that very much."

The jazz band began to play a catchy tune. Alastor stood between the two women.

"I think you may have heard this song on the radio. Ready?"

Mimzy and Rosie nodded, already knowing the lyrics and familiar music.

Together the trio danced and sang Alastor's favorite song: "You're Never Fully Dressed Without A Smile."

After a standing ovation from the audience, Rosie, Mimzy and Alastor sat together in a both. The table in front of them had a white tablecloth over it, though it was smeared with bloodstains. A small vase of black roses was placed in the center of the table.

The brown-haired bipedal ostrich waitress came over and asked them what they'd like to order.

"Rare venison, a side of Jambalaya, and a glass of New Orleans whiskey, 1901," said Alastor.

"Shrimp Creole with champagne," Mimzy added.

"Bouillabaisse and a glass of red wine," Rosie said.

"Deer meat?" Mimzy asked curiously as the waitress walked away on her long yellow bird legs.

"Yep. Still got the old hunter in me."

Alastor mimicked gunshots with his hands and Mimzy giggled.

"I must say, you're a really good singer, Alastor," Rosie said, smiling.

"Why thank you kindly, dear."

"Despite what many may say, even genocidal overlords need some time to unwind and relax."

"I agree with you there. Say, how did you meet Miss. Mimzy?"

"Strangely enough, at Lilith's Resist concert," Mimzy replied. "Rosie wanted to sing a song for Lilith and needed a backup vocalist. Naturally enough, I volunteered."

"Were you nervous?" Alastor asked.

"Nervous, terrified…and super excited! Me, singing with an overlord and beside the queen! It was too good of an opportunity to waste. Heh, I'm glad I did well on the stage, otherwise Rosie would've incinerated me on the spot. People soon heard about my performance and more sinners came over to my jazz club!"

"Oh how wonderful!" Rosie replied. She then sighed. "Nothing out of the ordinary; still beating up my workers with my cattails made from hardened cat tails. (They feel like barbed steel, despite the appearance.) They still moan and complain but it seems to work. Business is business you know. There are those boring overlord meetings, occasionally discussing politics with the Magnes, the whole 66 yards. I bet that someday, my associate Franklin's gonna get murdered and I'll be the head of my emporium."

Alastor laughed. "Oh my, how intriguing. You plan to kill him?"

"No, I'll let mother nature do the rest."

"Don't you mean…stepmother inferno?"

Rosie rolled her eyes. "Puns are not funny."

"They're punny to me," Alastor added. "Such great classics."

Rosie cleared her throat, "No dad jokes. Please."

"Aw come on," Alastor teased in a mocking tone, "I was about to do my "Radio not, here I come" knock knock joke."

Mimzy crossed her arms. "Spoilers, much?"

The trio's dinners had arrived: a large rotten shrimp and clams for Rosie, Creole shrimp with demon bones for Mimzy and a fresh deer head over shrimp, rice, sausage and vegetables for Alastor.

"This is such a splendid meal," Rosie said, satisfied.

Alastor whipped his face with his napkin. "I agree. Just as tasty as my human victims I ate on Earth. Though I will say, in regards to my…ignorant father, nothing beats the sweet taste of vengeance!"

Mimicking a choking sound, he leaned his entire head backwards with a loud crack and the others laughed.

He repositioned his head back to the front.

Alastor raised his bottle of whisky as Mimzy and Rosie lifted their drinks.

"To eternal chaos and happiness for us," said Alastor, "and eternal damnation to our enemies."

"Here, here!" they all said as their glasses clinked.

Soon, they had all finished their meals.

Mimzy then took a closer look at Alastor. "You…act familiar. It's like I've known you before."

Alastor tilted his head slightly. "You don't say? Because I can say the same about you. I remember this beautiful singer I encountered at a bar in New Orleans. She was confident in her singing and loved doughnuts and desserts?"

"Yes…yes that was me!" she exclaimed. "Heh, being busy in Hell doesn't give you much time to think about your past life."

Then her eyes grew wide, suddenly fearful. "You…did you…"

"What?" Alastor asked.

"You were the one will killed me!"

Alastor's eyes moved off to the side. "No, that was a different Alastor."

"Phonus balonus!" Mimzy exclaimed in anger. "How many people in New Orleans have such a unique name?"

Alastor shrugged. "A lot, I imagine."

Mimzy shoved Alastor off to the side and grabbed hold of his fancy red outfit. "Why? Why did you do it?"

"You know… I don't like…to be touched," Alastor seethed.

"Answer me!"

Alastor took a breath and removed her hands from his shirt. Memories came flashing back to him. "You were about to call the coppers on me. I knew I'd be caught and my life would be over. I wasn't in my right state of mind and..."

Alastor stared down at his hands. He hadn't felt this kind of regret and numbness since he watched his mother die and eat her remains. "Ending people's lives…it was my only purpose…the one thing I could control besides broadcasting on the radio. I could lash out my frustrations and see results…I felt powerful when I did it, and I still do."

He paused, unsure of what to say next. He held in his oncoming tears. "I…was holding your body, feeling regret at what I had done…"

Mimzy slowly backed away.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." His voice cracked slightly, despite his smile.

"You just ended my life because you could! I tried to stop you."

"Sometimes, I wish you would have," Alastor said softly. Then his regular voice came back, though it didn't display the usual showiness in it.

"But look at you know. You have a new life here. It's in Hell, but you've made the most of it. You're a star and everyone knows it. Aren't you happy with your life here?"

Mimzy shrugged. "It's still better than death."

"I didn't really know if there was going to be an afterlife or not. I…I wasn't thinking."

"No, you weren't." Mimzy replied. "I lost the Alastor I knew, that day, and…and now he's gone."

Tears fell freely from her black eyes. Alastor wiped away her tears with his finger. "I might not be human anymore, but I'm still here. Deep down, I'm still the same entertainer, but more than that, your close friend. I swear by Lucifer that I'll never harm you again." He held her hands and she sniffed.

"A-apology accepted."

Alastor lifted up the corners of her mouth. "Don't forget to smile, my dear. You're never dressed without one."

Mimzy leaned her head into Alastor's chest, then abruptly sat up, hands on her hips.

"But you owe me…big time. 666 souls, daily groin kicks, plus swimming in the lake of fire."

Alastor grinned.

"…_without_ extra powers."

Alastor's grin shortened.

"So… it's a deal then?" Alastor asked with a smirk.

She slapped his hand away. "No deals, jackass!"

Rosie's eyes darted between the two of them. "Okay, this is awkward. Should I leave you two alone?"

"No no no, sweetheart, it's fine," Alastor reassured her.

"Don't forget the midnight overlord meeting tomorrow. Lord Lucifer's orders," Rosie mentioned.

"Ugh how boring," Alastor scoffed. "One of the bad things about my status."

Alastor and his lady friends talked and enjoyed themselves throughout the night. It was a "dinner date" but it was also a "hanging hang out." Afterwards. Rosie came up with the name after dinner when the three of them hung other demons from trees.

Soon the three friends embraced (Alastor hugged them, then stood back) and they said their farewells. Although Alastor was tempted to turn them into his slaves, he decided against it. Using his powers on another overlord could prove tricky. And he already made a promise not to hurt Mimzy.

Alastor glanced over at a casino and noticed a black and white cat winning a gambling tournament for the third time in a row. The way the cat moved and gulped down bottle after bottle of booze seemed familiar. A cyclops demon was sitting within the flames of a fireplace inside the building, sewing a quilt.

"Hmm," Alastor thought. "A Niffty darling…and a Husk of a gambling guy…this should be quite entertaining…"

He finished with a low laugh.

**Next time… "Shady Deals" 1973**

**Next time... "Daddy Dearest"**


End file.
